Mi mejor regalo de Navidad
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Draco y Hermione pasan sus primeras Navidades juntos pero algo pasará en la víspera de Navidad que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. One shot


Hermione se despertó con los rayos del sol. Una forma preciosa de despertar, pensó, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada. Ese era el día de Navidad, la primera Navidad que pasaba en su casa nueva, y había hecho una gran fiesta para esa noche. Vendrían sus padres, sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo… Suspiró con cansancio, ya que las últimas semanas fueron una auténtica locura con los preparativos.

Con la cabeza puesta en las cosas que quedaban por hacer intentó levantarse… pero no pudo. Un fuerte brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y no la dejaba moverse. Hermione sonrió e intentó levantar el brazo que la aprisionaba pero cuanto más trataba de quitarlo, mas fuerte la agarraba. Suspiró fuerte y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, a la vez que una risa ronca sonaba bajito.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo de nuevo con voz ronca.

-Voy al baño, ¿me dejas salir?- preguntó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se oyó de nuevo la risa a la vez que Hermione era movida hasta ponerla de espaldas en el colchón. Antes de recuperar el aliento, un guapo hombre estaba encima de ella. Era muy guapo, rubio y con los ojos grises, pero lo que más lo embellecía era la sonrisa sincera que hacía que sus mejillas se estirasen, formando arruguitas en los ojos. Draco Malfoy apartó el pelo de la cara de Hermione y susurró:

-Sólo si me prometes que hoy te vas a tomar las cosas con calma- sonrió.

-Pero si todavía quedan un montón de cosas por hacer- protestó ella mientras Draco bufaba y escondía la cara en la almohada al lado de Hermione.

-Ya no queda nada, y lo sabes, Hermione.

-Pero, Draco…- intentó argumentar ella, pero con ese hombre encima de ella era un poco imposible concentrarse.

-¿Porqué no mejor te concentras en arreglarte y ponerte más hermosa de lo que ya eres para cuando lleguen los invitados?- pidió Draco, acariciando la cara de Hermione.

-Pero… para eso faltan siete horas aún- se sorprendió ella.

-Bueno, para eso con una hora te basta, pero las seis restantes… ¿porqué no vas con tus amigas a un spa?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y apartó a Draco del camino hacia su cuello.

-¿Qué?

-He pensado que te vendría bien- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- últimamente has estado muy estresada, y eso no te conviene, cariño.

Hermione asintió lentamente, acariciando el rostro del rubio. Draco sonrió y tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione, donde besó la alianza de boda que portaba en su dedo anular.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?- se sorprendió él- ¿me vas a hacer caso?

Hermione rió y le dió un beso pequeño en los labios antes de apartarlo de un empujón.

-En lo que me conviene, cariño, en lo que me conviene.

-Vaya- se quejó él, levantándose de la cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo- Y yo que pensaba pedirte otra cosa…

-YA LLEGÓ LA NAVIDAD, FALALALÁ, FALALALÁ- cantó Hermione, apagando las palabras del rubio mientras encendía la ducha.

Draco rió mientras seguía a su mujer a la ducha.

D&H

Dos horas después estaba Hermione en el coche con Luna, que iba de copiloto, Ginny y Pansy, que iban detrás.

-¿Vosotras sabíais lo del spa?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos.

-Claro, ¿a quién te crees que pidió Draco consejo sobre el mejor spa para que su adorada mujercita y sus encantadoras amigas pasaran un día de relax?- dijo Pansy, divertida y haciendo que las demás rieran.

-Vaaaale- dijo Ginny- la verdad es que te vendrá de perlas. Últimamente estás muy estresada.

-La verdad es que sí- coincidió Hermione con su amiga- Entre el trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, la mudanza, la fiesta de Navidad, Draco…estoy que no vivo.

-Pobre Draco, si es un cacho de pan- rió Pansy.

-¿Cacho de pan?- se sorprendieron el resto de mujeres del coche.

-¿Me vais a decir que Draco no está hecho un cacho de pan cuando Hermione está presente? Le domaste pero bien- rió Pansy.

Todas rieron. Era cierto que Draco había mejorado bastante su carácter desde antes de empezar a salir con Hermione, pero desde que esos dos estaban juntos… solo se puede decir que sus amigos nunca habían visto a Draco tan cambiado por una chica. Era romántico, cariñoso, atento y, aunque seguía siendo un poco arrogante, nada que ver con cuando tenía once años.

Entre conversaciones y risas llegaron al spa. Allí aparcaron y salió una empleada para recibirlas.

-Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser las señoras Malfoy, Potter, Zabini y Scamander.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por hacernos un hueco- sonrió Hermione.

-No hay de qué, señora. Su esposo fue muy generoso en sus donativos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía a la empleada y a sus amigas al interior del edificio.

D&H

-Eso no va así, Malfoy, va al revés.

-¿Tú que sabrás, Weasley?

-¿Yo? No sé, ¿será porque ayudo a mi madre todas las Navidades a decorar la casa?

-Oh, mira, la comadreja ayuda a su mamá…

-¡Blaise!- gritó Draco- Te he dicho que nada de esos insultos en mi casa.

-Perdón, Draco. Weasley.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su concentración en dirigir con la varita una de las guirnaldas rojas que Hermione había comprado para poner en el salón.

-Malfoy, ¿no te quedan mas pegatinas para poner en las ventanas? Los niños se lo están pasando en grande- sonrió Harry.

-Pues… creo que no- dijo Draco, mirando en unas cajas.

-Vaya. Dejarás de ser el tío favorito de los niños, otra vez- dijo Harry, riéndose.

-Esos veletas…- refunfuñó Draco.

-El título volverá a mí, a su legítimo dueño- proclamó Ron, ignorando al rubio.

Draco negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo, pensando por enésima vez desde esa mañana, en como estaría pasándolo Hermione.

D&H

Luna entró en la piscina con su típico aire soñador y se acercó a sus amigas, que estaban hablando.

-Pues…- estaba diciendo Pansy- Blaise y yo queremos quedarnos embarazados.

Hermione se atragantó con un sorbo de champán de la copa que tenía en la mano.

-¿En serio? Que alegría, Pansy.

-¿Y ya estás…?- preguntó Ginny, sonriendo.

-No, aún no. Hemos decidido aumentar la familia recientemente. Aún es pronto.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto- la contradijo Ginny- Yo me quedé embarazada de Albus al mes de haber acabado la cuarentena.

-¿Qué es la cuarentena?- preguntó Pansy.

-Es un periodo de tiempo de cuarenta días en el cual tu cuerpo se recobra del parto. En ese tiempo no es conveniente tener relaciones, pero en cuanto pasan los cuarenta días y con el consentimiento del médico, se puede. Y eso, al mes, otra vez embarazada. Que vergüenza cuando fui de nuevo al medico para decirle que estaba otra vez embarazada- recordó Ginny entre risas.

-Tengo tantas ganas de ser madre…- dijo Pansy.

-Y yo también- dijo Luna- Pero ahora es un momento delicado para mí y para Rolf por nuestros trabajos, pero en cuanto estemos asentados, a por ello.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

-Pues… claro que me gustaría, me encantan los niños, ya lo sabeis. Y Draco estaría encantado. Cada vez que pasamos al lado de un carrito de bebé metira de la mano y me hace pucheros. Hasta ahora no hemos podido, hemos estado pendientes de otras cosas, sobre todo yo. Pero creo que… una vez pasadas las Navidades, se lo propondré a Draco.

-Le harías muy feliz, amiga- dijo Pansy- Sé de buena tinta que si algo podría hacer feliz a Draco, aparte de ti, sería vuestro bebé.

-Pero, antes que nada, debo haceros saber que hay veces que el embarazo… cuesta- dijo Ginny- las nauseas, vómitos, sentirte mal por las mañanas y peor por las noches… pero todo se pasa cuando veis la carita de vuestro propio niño Jesús.

-A mí con poder olvidarme del periodo durante nueve meses…- rió Pansy.

Todas rieron hasta que Hermione se levantó de golpe de la piscina, con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?- preguntaron todas, alarmadas por su palidez.

-AY, Dios, Ay, Dios. No me baja el periodo desde hace tres meses- susurró ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todas se quedaron calladas hasta que Luna, muy suavemente, le quitó la copa de champán de las temblorosas manos.

-Tranquila, cielo, no pasa nada- susurró Ginny a una aturdida Hermione- Vamos a hacerte la prueba…

Quince minutos mas tarde Ginny se coló en uno de los vestuarios donde se encontró a Hermione tumbada en el suelo, con Luna dándole aire y Pansy sujetándole los pies por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Qué haceis, locas?

-Se creen que sigo asustada, pero me siento mejor que nunca. Un poco nerviosa e impactada, pero genial. A tope de energía. Deseo que salga positivo y decirle la noticia a Draco, se pondrá feliz.

Ginny sonrió.

-Ese es el espíritu. Vamos a ello.

Hermione se metió en el baño y se hizo la prueba. Salió y esperó con sus amigas los cinco minutos de rigor.

-Ya han pasado- dijo Luna.

-Vamos, Hermione- la animó Pansy.

-Vamos, guerrera- aplaudió Ginny.

Hermione sonrió y giró el predictor. Lo miró fijamente, sin poder creerlo.

-Estoy embarazada- gritó, feliz.

Todas gritaron entusiasmadas y abrazaron a la feliz mamá.

D&H

Despues de eso, Hermione y sus amigas pusiron rumbo de vuelta a Londres, donde Draco terminaba de ultimar los preparativos de la fiesta de Navidad con ayuda de sus "amigos". En cuanto el coche dobló la esquina de su casa, Hermione les hizo jurar a sus amigas que no le dirían nada a nadie, que ella lo anunciaría durante la cena. Todas aceptaron a regañadientes.

-Ya estamos de vuelta- anunció Hermione, sonriendo- Te ha quedado genial la decoración, cariño- alabó a su marido.

En una esquina del salón se alzaba un magnífico árbol de Navidad y del techo colgaban guirnaldas.

-Gracias, Hermione- sonrió Draco, besando a Hermione en los labios. Hermione rió y le apartó suavemente, ya que cuando Draco la besaba se emocionaba y se olvidaba que había gente presente.

-¿Qué tal en el spa, chicas?- preguntó Blaise, besando a Pansy.

-Muy… revelador- sonrió Pansy.

-¿Revelador?- preguntó Ron, mirando a su hermana.

-Es que…- dijo Hermione, intentando buscar una excusa- Luna se ha hecho un tatuaje.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Luna,pero ante la mirada de Hermione, asintió- Es cierto.

-Y… ¿qué es y dónde te lo has hecho?- preguntó Harry, asombrado del atrevimiento de la dulce Luna.

-Un snorckak de cuernos arrugados- dijo Luna, toda convencida- Y el sitio… no es algo que suela mostrar en público.

Todos los hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras las chicas reian.

-Bueno, dejad de ser tan chismosos- dijo Pansy- Mejor vámonos a casa a cambiarnos de ropa, que en dos horas estarán aquí los invitados.

Hermione asintió y Draco y ella despidieron a sus amigos hasta dentro de un rato.

Hermione subió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en el baño con unas madejas de hilo gordo de color blanco. Con un hechizo no verbal indicó a las agujas que empezaran a tejer, mientras ella se ponía el vestido rojo que había elegido para la ocasión.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Draco, tratando de abrir la puerta del baño.

-No, Draco, no entres- pidió ella- Quiero que nos encontremos en la entrada, los dos vestidos de fiesta, antes de recibir a nuestros amigos.

Draco rió.

-No hace falta que hagas esto, cariño. Estas Navidades ya son perfectas solo por estar juntos.

-Pero estas son nuestras primeras Navidades como casados y quiero que sean perfectas- replicó ella.

-Como desees- dijo Draco.

Hermione salió del baño un rato después, ya vestida, y puso lo que había tejido en una cajita, que ocultó a su espalda.

Bajó despacio las escaleras y, al llegar al pié, vió a Draco, esperándola en la entrada de la casa. Su marido se giró al oir pasos y sonrió al verla.

-Estás preciosa, Hermione.

-Gracias, sonrió, besándolo en los labios, pero apartándose enseguida- Quiero darte mi regalo de Navidad antes de que lleguen todos.

Draco sonrió y aceptó la cajita que le daba Hermione. La abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos para, acto seguido, llenarse de lágrimas. Alzó los patucos y miró a Hermione riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Felicidades, vamos a ser papás- susurró Hermione, llorando también.

Draco soltó la cajita para abrazar a Hermione estrechamente, los dos llorando de emoción. Draco bajó por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta caer de rodillas, su cabeza a la altura del vientre de Hermione.

-Sin duda, mi mejor regalo de Navidad- murmuró, besando la tripita de Hermione.


End file.
